GWE Specials
by TheWarKingdom
Summary: Many crazy sh*t with the GWE roster as protagonists. Expect a lot of parodies and many WTF moments with members of the roster as participants.
1. 10 Things: Ian Drinkwater

**For the record this is a parody of Whatculture ten things, so all this here of course is fictional.**

 **Before I begin I must admit I got inspiration from VelocityRaptor "Random Stuff" chapters 3 and 4. So lets roll it.**

* * *

 **Adam:** Global Wrestling Elite has become a huge recent success at the wrestling world, and if is either by their talent (shows a picture of Jacob Wolf facing Alexander Andrews) or by their charismatic owner and chairman (shows a picture of Marco Alonso de la Mora) but one of the most outstanding facts that helped GWE has to be their anounce table team (shows a picture of Ian Drinkwater and Sandro Romero) and to start things off, I'm Adam from Whatculture and here are ten things you didn't know about Ian Drinkwater.

 **10\. He is a journalist**

 **Adam:** Well to be more specific, Ian Drinkwater graduated from the career of Journalism at the age of 22 from the New York University, where he had a full scholarship, and even though the hardest part was to be far away from home, it makes the effor worth of it (shows a picture of a younger Ian at his graduation day with his parents). He worked as a journalist since he graduated to five years, to then focus on his career as a wrestling commentator.

 **9\. He is half Irish**

 **Adam:** Ian was born and raised at Norwich, England from a longtime resident family there at 1988, and even they lived all their lives there, that didn't stop his father to travel through the world, where he met the irish woman that would become not only his wife but the mother of their childs, and even though they have lived all their lives at Norwich, that didn't stop the Drinkwater family from meeting their Irish roots (shows a picture of the Drinkwater family at a trip to Dublin).

 **8\. He is the only boy from four childs**

 **Adam:** Some may call this every guys nightmare, but Ian didn't mind at all... well I think so. Ian here has THREE younger sisters! As you heard me... three. And for the record, he is the overprotective brother over the youngest of all, who is ten years younger than he. Ian can be sometimes overprotective, not to say much, but he loves them all (show Ian hugging his sisters, with them with playfull glares).

 **7\. He is fluent at four different languages besides english**

 **Adam:** Ian here is suge a talented man when it means to language, since talking english from being his native language, he learned irish from his mother, french when he was at college, german when he began his work at journalism and recently he has become very fluent at mandarin chinese (shows a clip of Ian greeting the fans of GWE at China in their language). And here is the thing, he is currently learning japanese. He says that this is his way to connect with the people.

 **6\. He has been arrested once**

 **Adam:** It's hard to believe from the gentleman that he is, but it turns out that he was such a punk when he was young, and from the history here is that he and a bunch of his friends were doing some bandalism at the streets, they run away when police came for them, some of them managed to escape and Ian wasn't one of them (shows a picture of a man being arrested). He has confesed that he feel that he rock bottom at the moment that his parents see him with conflicted and dissapointed looks and his young sister with tears in her eyes. Since then he promised himself to be a better version of himself, and that bring us to the next thing

 **5\. He lives a straight edge lifestyle**

 **Adam:** At the moment that his parents bailed him out, he promised to himself that he would keep away from all the substances that can bring addiction, so he keep himself away from alcohol (shows a couple of bottles of vodka), tobacco (shows a package of cigars), and all kind of drugs. He believes that all of that substances can bring down a right person to the dark side, as he describes it, and since then he is the gentleman that we know.

 **4\. He used to play football**

 **Adam:** I'm not talking about this (shows a picture of a game of the NFL between Patriots and Jets) I'm talking about this (shows a picture of a game of the Premier League between Manchester United and Arsenal). Ian here is a big fan of his hometown team (shows a picture of Ian wearing a T-shirt from Norwich City F. C.) and at interviews he said that when he was a child he played for the reserves team of Norwich City, but left them when he was fifteen, and even that he is still very talented with the ball (shows a clip of Ian passing the ball at backstage with Alonso López Jr.), and speaking of football it gave us the next fact.

 **3\. He is cousin of Danny Drinkwater**

 **Adam:** (shows a picture of Danny Drinkwater playing a game with Leicester City F. C.) Yeah, quite shocking here people. It turns out that Ian father is the older brother of Danny's father, who moved out of Norwich and lived at Manchester where Danny was born. They met before when Ian's family traveled to visit Danny and his parents, and both thret each other as brothers, something that Ian here was sure to be waiting for as a kid (shows a picture of Ian with Danny at Leicester City Stadium).

 **2\. He has Heterochromia iridum**

 **Adam:** This is quite confusing for some people since Ian eyes both look almost the same, but if you take a closer look here (shows a picture of Ian eyes, one being blue and the other a mix of blue and grey). He discovered this when he was nine, he almost said that he was a mutant (shows a picture of a X-Men comic cover) but his parents explain to him why he received that gift. I'm not sure what they meant, but that didn't bother Ian, but now as a grown up that become his main hand for getting the ladies atention. And last but not least

 **1\. He has a child**

 **Adam:** Ian currently here is in a relationship with his girlfriend back at home and there are rumors that both are about to be engaged, that rumor became quite strong the moment Ian found out that they were expecting a child (shows a pregnancy test that gave positive) when he was 25. From their love, at October 14th of 2014, their first child was born, a daughter that goes by the name of Rosaline Drinkwater, and she is quite daddy's little girl (shows a picture of Ian and his girlfriend, a brunette with green eyes, holding the hands of a two year old girl with the hair of her mother and the blue eyes of her father) and it just matter of time when he deals when she starts with dating.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it, remember this is a parody and I would like to include all of the members of the roster (owners of OCs from GWE are free to say if you allow it or not and in case you allow it are welcome to gave a hand).**

 **Next one would be Ian partner Sandro Romero.**


	2. 10 Things: Sandro Romero

**Adam:** As you know, there is always great comentator teams that don't agree on many terms, like ICW's Jay Masters and Jazz Conway (shows Jay and Jazz at an ICW Battlefield show), 2011 Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler (shows a picture of the rivalry), I still don't get what WWE were thinking there, and now we can add Ian Drinkwater and the man we are going to talk about, Sandro Romero (shows a picture of Ian and Sandro at the anounce table of GWE Showdown) to the list. I'm Adam from Whatculture and this are 10 things you don't know about Sandro Romero.

 **10\. He is an stand up comedian.**

 **Adam:** Yep, Sandro is another one that mixes wrestling with comedy (shows a picture of Dolph Ziggler doing an stand up show) as he does stand up shows while mixing with his job of doing commentary for some wrestling shows back at El Paso, Texas. And the surprise here is that he is really good at it (shows a small clip of a joke that Sandro told at a stand up, as the crowd laughed about it). So we all know what he can do in case he get fired from GWE. Fun fact is that Sandro was hired by Marco after an stand up show. Also, he has performed shows at the United States and Mexico.

 **9\. He dropped out college.**

 **Adam:** It turns out that Sandro is on the list (shows the List of Jericho) of people who dropped out college to pursue his dreams, and even though his grades were good, his mentality was at another place. But he didn't drop out any college, he dropped out from Texas University. At an interview, he was asked if he regreted drop out college and his answer was, and i quote "I don't regret every f**king minute of my life".

 **8\. He enjoys playing golf.**

 **Adam:** Sandro here is an stand up performer who dropped out college and works as a wrestler commentator with a hobby for golf. Did I miss anything by far? No? Good. Sandro here is quite good at the time to play golf. He actually has been invited to some golf tournaments for charity with people like Justin Timberlake, Stephen Curry and even played once against Mr. McMahon once (shows a picture of Sandro with Vince McMahon on a golf yard). If Sandro won, then we all know why he didn't get hired by WWE.

 **7\. He was married... twice**

 **Adam:** Now I'm quite surprised here. It turns out that Sandro Romero didn't have the same luck in his love life, as it turns out of his two former marriage. The first one Sandro married his high school sweetheart (shows a picture of a young Sandro with his first wife, a red haired woman) and after seven years AND two kids, the marriage couldn't last and both end up with the divorce in friendly terms. About his second marriage... well here is what happened.

 **6\. He lost his wife in a car accident**

 **Adam:** (shows a picture of Sandro with his second wife, a brunette) Sandro here was in love with this woman, who is the mother of his youngest daughter and the shine in his life. Sadly for Sandro, he lost her when her car went off the road, crashing down and sadly lost her life on the accident. Sandro took harder that, but he has to be the better man for his kids sake.

 **5\. He started a fight in a bar.**

 **Adam:** So back at his younger days, and by younger I mean mid twenties, Sandro used to travel around the country with his stand up tour, and one day after a show in Seatle he was tired, he wanted a beer, spends time with his wife, but turns out that some drunken asshat tried to woo his way with Sandro's then wife. He didn't take it really well and jabbed him straight in the jaw. The pals from the other guy saw that and started an old classic bar fight. Sandro, along with other lads from the bar got arrested for that.

 **4\. He was banned from a casino.**

 **Adam:** Everyone knows how a casino take when people cheat their way to make more money and... well let me get you straight to the story. Sandro got a big deal to perform an stand up show at the Planet Hollywood on Las Vegas, so before that he went to gamble a little bit before his show. He went to the Hard Rock, the same one that banned Ben Affleck, where he played at the table of Blackjack. He gained attention when he made near 15 grand, but people from the casino discovered why he made so much money. It turns out Sandro has a talent for card counting, people from the casino didn't take it well, and from then on Sandro Romero joined Ben Afleck on the list of people who has been banned from a casino in Vegas.

 **3\. He was charged for DUI.**

 **Adam:** Even though Sandro moderates himself at the time for the boozs, that doesn't mean that he hasn't had any slips. This brings us back to 2010, when coming back from an stand up show that he made at his hometown in El Paso, he went to the bar before going home, but he was dumb enough to not take a cab to his house, and got caught by a patrol, spend the night on a cell, paid his fine and THANKFULLY learned his lesson.

 **2\. He collects baseball cards.**

 **Adam:** I know it sounds weird, but after what we learned from Sandro you wouldn't had to be surprised. Baseball has been his passion, but an injury couldn't let he go for a career at the sport. Why he chose to narrate wrestling over baseball? I won't never know the answer, but that doesn't stop Sandro from collecting cards from current and former MLB players (shows a picture of Sandro room with his collection). And finally...

 **1\. He is an avid cannabis consumer.**

 **Adam:** This one is the one that surprised me the most. It turns out that our friend enjoys smoking the favorite guys like Bob Marley, Snoop Dogg, Seth Rogen, James Franco and I can keep with the list. He discovered the use of this plant back at his pre-drop out college days, and since then he uses it when he doesn't want to go to the alcohol. Wanna heard the best part? He got his green card! And I'm not talking about the residence one (Shows a picture of the legal weed user license of Sandro).

* * *

 **Here is another one of this, sorry for the delay, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Next time, we are going for the roster, starting with Monarchy's best Freddy Escobar.**


	3. Burning Flare Predictions

**King Ross:** You know what time it is? IT'S JOHN O' CLOCK MOTHERF*CK-!

 **Blampied:** Knock it off Ross, and get serious.

 **King Ross:** Alright then. So the four assholes that call themselves friends of their own magesty are here to make their own predictions to the upcoming PPV for Global Wrestling Elite, Burning Flare. Now, why I didn't take part of this? Because I'm the partial hand here.

 **Pacitti:** That's bullshit you asshat.

 **King Ross:** Silence, that your king is talking. Anyway, I'm going to make sure to remind them after the PPV who got the best score and who is going to be the poor idiot who will pay the punishment. Make your picks now motherf*ckers! And we start with the Fatal Four for the GWE Resistance Championship.

 **Blampied:** So, who do we have and why?

 **Pacitti:** I got Chris Blade. Because I feel like this would be a good way to "elevate" him in the WFA. Ever since he beat CJ Hawk at Immortality, he's been in some kind of "hot streak" lately, and I think becoming the inaugural GWE Resistance Champion will add to his fire. Plus, it'll make GWE "must see" in the WFA.

 **Blampied:** Interesting, Sam?

 **Sam:** I got Connor Gates.

 **Pacitti:** Ooh, that's quite an interesting choice.

 **Sam:** Mainly because one, he's from England, represent! Secondly, he's new to the WFA, so I think this victory will legitimatize him as a serious competitor in the WFA.

 **Blampied:** That's a solid arguement man.

 **Jack:** I have King Caesar, because it might be a swerve. I think the Monarchy will somehow interfere with the match and take out Connor, Chris, and Akira, and make it an easy win to Caesar.

 **Blampied:** Your pick is as WAY OFF as it always is! As for me, I have Akira Kimura! He was big in Japan, he's big in the WFA now, and I think he's someone who can add prestige to the title. Plus, he's good, he's REALLY good.

 **Pacitti:** I think we all have different choices, do we?

 **Sam:** Pretty much yeah.

 **King Ross:** Excellent picks you guys. Which one is next?

 **Pacitti:** Next one, is the Tag Team Fatal Four. Blampied, who do you got?

 **Blampied:** I have the Freelancers! Because you don't hear about them too much in the WFA, and I think they can get people talking in GWE. So I'm going to say the team of Luke and Edward!

 **Jack:** I have the Multinational Kingdom, mainly the same reason as the Freelancers, I think they have a lot of potential to be a gigantic force to be reckoned with in the WFA. So I'm going with the Kingdom.

 **Pacitti:** As much as I hate to agree with you Jack, I also happen to have the Multinational Kingdom on my predictions.

 **Blampied:** Okay, so it's one for the Freelancers and two for the Multinational Kingdom. Who do you have, Sam?

 **Sam:** I'm going with a different route for this one and placing my bets on the Monarchy.

 **Pacitti:** Ooh, interesting. Why exactly?

 **Sam:** Well, it's the Monarchy, they won the WFA Tag belts in Immortality.

 **Blampied:** You do realize it was because American Thunder turned on Martin during the match, right?

 **Sam:** That's true, but still I think they can use that momentum to become tag champs in GWE. Who knows, it could reveal itself to be a DOUBLE TITLE match for the GWE Global Tag belts AND the WFA World Tag belts.

 **Blampied:** Oooooh, I would love that.

 **Jack:** That would sound incredible.

 **Sam:** If that happens at the PPV... f*cking called it.

 **Pacitti:** Anyways, what match do we have next?

 **King Ross:** Next one is the No-Aztec Warfare match for the Warfare Championship.

 **Blampied:** That would be right, and as much as I hate to say it, but I have NO idea who might win.

 **Pacitti:** Same with me.

 **Sam:** Agree.

 **Jack:** Yep.

 **Blampied:** Now, the reason we say this is because the participants haven't been announced, other then Adrian Lord. Now, while that COULD be an indication that Adrian might walk away with the belt, it'd STILL be a bit anti-climatic. But as off right now, or else until further information can be announced, we are skipping on this one.

 **Pacitti:** There are rumors about the second entrant, but that's not sure.

 **King Ross:** Next we have the Women's Fatal Four.

 **Sam:** I think at this point we should just call this pay-per-view "GWE Fatal-4-Way." Seriously, that's way TOO MANY Fatal Four matches.

 **Jack:** Fatal-4-Ways aren't always bad, I mean, NXT TakeOver: Fatal-4-Way was good.

 **Blampied:** Anyways, uhh, for me I have Abby Torres. She is the most new of them, but she is going for a big moment a SSW United since she is challenging Logan Storm for the Goddess Championship at SSW Kingdom, so let's see if she can keep her momentum there.

 **Pacitti:** Now I have Katarina Love, for that one "heel" victory for the pay-per-view. Maybe she cheats to win? I'unno.

 **Sam:** I put down Katie Striker, just for her experience.

 **Jack:** Well, I go with the UK representative Tammy.

 **Blampied:** Is it because you like her?

 **J** **ack:** No! That's ridiculous!

 **Blampied:** Just the other day we heard you in the bathroom doing the "sex talk" to Tammy.

 **Jack:** You actually heard me?!

 **Sam:** You were in there doing "Ooh, Tammy!" "Tammy, yeah!"

 **King Ross:** That sounded disgusting and I'm pretty sure Plumpy recorded the audio.

 **Blampied:** Thanks for throwing me under the bus King.

 **Jack:** Okay, whatever! What's the next match?

 **Blampied:** Next, we have Escobar vs. Lopez, and whoever wins this match will be inserted into the Fatal-4-Way for the GWE Global Championship!

 **Pacitti:** It's a close one, but I'm saying Matt Lopez on this.

 **Sam:** Make that, too.

 **Jack:** I think Freddy's going to win, but maybe it'll be by count out or disqualification. Like let's say Freddy is doing anything he can to get Matt to snap, and Freddy ends up screwing Matt over, and then Freddy gets inserted into the match.

 **Blampied:** Okay, I don't know how likely THAT is, but I'm also guessing Escobar, as well.

 **King Ross:** Okay, and finally, last but not least, the GWE Global Championship match! Now, guys, who's walking away with the belt?

 **Pacitti:** This was a hard one, I had to think about this all day, but I' going with Mordred on this one.

 **Sam:** So you have the Multinational Kingdom for the tag titles and Mordred for the Global title?

 **Pacitti:** They're going to hold ALL THE GOLD at the end the event, mark my words!

 **King Ross:** Yeah right.

 **Blampied:** Good luck with that!

 **Sam:** For me, I have picked Koji Yoshida. He may have just arrived to the WFA, but if he wins the belt, he'll make it worth something to fight for.

 **Blampied:** For me, I have picked "The Ronin" as well.

 **Jack:** I'm going to take a WILD guess on this one, and say Escobar.

 **Pacitti:** You are a MADMAN. You can't honestly think that!

 **Jack:** It could work, it could work! I mean, Freddy screws Matt out of the match, and then he'll set the Monarchy upon the competition and take home the gold.

 **Blampied:** That... that's just preposterous.

 **Pacitti:** And stupid.

 **Sam:** Agreed.

 **King Ross:** Anyway, peasants don't forget to look at the aftermath to see who is the winner and who is going to get some punishment.

 **Blampied:** And if you want, you can leave your predictions at comments.

* * *

 **This was the first special made without being "Ten things you didn't know about...", tell me what you think about it, who do you think that won the bet and who is the poor soul that's going to get a punishment (Don't worry, you will figure out what's going to be the punishment. It's going to be a big surprise).**

 **Also, a big shout out for JJ-the-Great who told me to do something like this and helped me to write it, thanks man, you're the best.**

 **And don't worry, Escobar's list is on process. So until next time.**


	4. GWE Live Dance-off?

**Surprise people! I decided to do something crazy for this Special. And what a better way with Tijuana "Best Frenemies" Matt López and Adrian Lord.**

 **And as the surprise... well the title of it says what it's going to happen. Enjoy it people.**

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly for the match that they were seeing, and it wasn't even the main event yet. The men who were in the match? A good ol' classic going on between people's favorite "The Mexican Lone Wolf" Matt López and "El Ingobernable Internacional" aka "THE ICW International Championship destroyer" Adrian Lord, one of the most hated man of the GWE, SSW... TDW... alright, the whole WFA. Any way, this match is before the main event of this Live Show from GWE on the road to Burning Flare.

The match started like any other match between the two rivals, like exchanging right hooks, hitting forearms, poke to the eyes by Adrian, the traditional trade of superkicks... oh, and let's not forget that both men can fly.

At this moment of the match, both were exchanging blows (again), with Matt having the advantage at this moment, when suddenly Adrian got enough and blocked the next hit from Matt with his own arm, and started with another series of blows but when he goes for a lariat, Matt dodges it by ducking, who runs and bounces to the ropes to try and hit Adrian with a lariat of his own.

Adrian of course dodges it, and bounces to the rope and goes to hit Matt with an hurracarrana, who doing a front flip goes to stands at his feet, as he goes to hit Adrian with a hurracarrana of his own, but Adrian manages to do the same, as he aslo does a front flip of his own.

Both men stare I mean glare at each other, and goes for a dropkick at the same time, falling to the mat and going to their feet quickly, without breaking eye contact as the crowd cheered for the display between the long time rivals. This seems to be another good match for the books.

 **Beat It - Michael Jackson**

Suddenly both men looked confused when they heard the song sounding at the arena. But when the guitar started to sound... it started.

When the guitar in the song sounded, Matt López (you heard me right... read), started to move with the rhythm of the song, while Adrian mouthed "What the-" as he saw that Matt was indeed dancing like Michael Jackson... and he was nailing it.

Suddenly Adrian was taken back when he saw that Matt now was singing (actually it was lip sync) the letter of the song.

Matt was shaking his right wrist as he was taking steps following the rhythm of Michael Jackson, as he was dancing straight to the face of his longtime rival.

"Just beat it! Beat it!" Matt shouted at Adrian's face, as he dodges a short-arm lariat and keeps dancing, to the delight of the fans who were cheering for his best Michael Jackson imitation.

Matt points at Adrian while he dances and lip syncs, while the crowd cheered as they wanted to see the Ingobernable dance against his rival, because it was obvious Matt was igniting a dance-off.

Adrian tried to attack Matt with any kind of hits, but Matt dodges every single one with his dance steps, as Matt keeps issuing Adrian to dance and so as the fans as they hear the chants "Dance!" from the crowd.

Adrian looks at Matt, who is waiting for it... and so as the fans, as Adrian puts his hands at his hips and sighed. And just when he was about to dissapoint everyone, Adrian turns and does a moonwalk towards Matt as he spins around and counters the dance off with his own steps! The crowd cheered loudly for it!

Matt and Adrian starts to mirror each other dance steps, obviously trying to see who is better, as Matt surprises everyone with as he does a spin in the middle before doing half split as the crowd and Adrian lose it!

Adrian decided to counter, as he gets on one knee, and shouting out to Booker T, he goes for a Spinaroonie! The crowd loses it as after the fifth spin, he jumps to his feet, with his arms spread open looking at the crowd.

But for doing that, he lefts Matt an opening as Matt runs behind him and puts him in a Stormmaker, knocking out Adrian and winning the match.

Matt shrugged his shoulders as the fans looked at him, as he says "We were in a match" as he leaves the ring, while Adrian is still knocked out in the ring.

Maybe Matt won the match, but clearly he lost the dance-off.

* * *

 **Well? what did you think of this? This idea came from all the dance-offs seeing from wrestling shows.**

 **And for the next one, well... all I'm going to say is it's going to be a surprise.**


End file.
